Bird Girl Down the Well
by Words and Fire
Summary: Emily has been living at the Higurash Shrine for almost two years now. Her memories from the Insitute are still painful but she just grins and bears it. Until one day when she falls down the dried up well.  Emily takes the place of Kagome
1. And it all started with the cat

**Info.**

Name: Emily Ride (Max gave her the last name)

Age: 16

Looks: Has light grey hair and black hair down to her waist. Side bangs cover one eye. Often has different coloured streaks in hair.

Breed: Human-Avian Hybrid (and proud of it!)

Clothes: Usually runners and jeans. Always wears a tank top with straps under a sweater.

**Chapter 1**

"Mom! There's a girl by the God-Tree!" The little boy yelled. "She's hurt!"

_God-Tree…? It is one big tree but…_

I heard footsteps running toward me. It was getting dark out. I think I was somewhere in Tokyo… But everything was kinda fuzzy… I could remember getting out of the plane and taking off into the sky… But… Fuzzy… Hehehehe… Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear. Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair… Where had I heard this before?

"Oh my…" I heard a woman's voice above me. She crouched down. I turned my head to look at her through one eye. She had short black hair and friendly eyes. I blinked. The boy beside her looked just like her.

_Must be her son…_

"We need to get her to a hospital!" exclaimed the mom.

_Oh no… No Hospital for me. I'm allergic!_

"No… Hospital…" I muttered.

"But you-" the boy began.

"No." I stood up shakily. Everything was spinning around me.

_And the wold goes loop-ty-loop. I wanna get of…_

The lady reached out a hand to steady me. I looked up at her. She could see the bruise on my neck and the little scar on my eyebrow. Just not the other scars… And bruises… And cuts… And third set of appendages…

"Do you need help?" she asked me cautiously, her hand on my shoulder.

I coughed.

"Some water would be wonderful please."

That was almost two years ago.

I've been living with the Higurashi family ever since. It turns out that they live in and run a shrine. It's just the three of them. Sota, the little boy, his mom and the Grandpa. I don't think that I could ever repay them for what they've done or me.

But after I recovered from being extremely dehydrated (which I found out later) I remembered my old life. And the flock. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. They rescued me from the Institute for Higher Living (HA! Higher living my arse!). I had been at the institute for four years when I was captured and taken away from some scientist that had freed me before that and raised me in a little house far away. It's all so messed-up and confusing.

To simplify it I have made this timeline:

Born in lab. Kept there and tested on for two years.

Age two. Two people working at the Institute free me and take me to a house in Port Moody, BC, Canada. (I think of myself as Canadian, even if the government doesn't)

Grow up in Port Moody.

Age eleven. Kidnapped from school and taken back to Institute. Whitecoats do more cruel and inhumane tests.

Age fifteen. Rescued from hell by the Flock.

I stay with the Flock for almost a year.

Me, Max, Nudge, Angel and Ari (who became good, only to die later) captured in Germany (Max and Fang had a fight. Basically the Flock split up and went separate ways.)

Fight in Itex. I get badly hurt. The Flock think that I died. They leave me and try to escape (I didn't mind. I wanted them to be safe.) I crawl away and slowly start to heal myself (I get better fast).

I sneak onto plane. I didn't know where I was going.

I get of plane and fly over Tokyo. I get seriously dehydrated and fall twenty feet.

I get hydrated again and remember all of this.

I wondered for a while if I should've used this for my school project…

That's what's happened to me so far (please not the 'so far' part). I was enrolled in a public school and started taking guitar lessons again (I did when I was ten until I was kidnapped). Life has been pretty normal. Or as normal as it gets for a sixteen year old girl with wings.

"Bye! I'll see you after school!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I was late, late, LATE! Again… *sigh*

"Wait, Emily! I need you to help me find Buyo!" Sota ran after me.

"You lost that stupid cat again?"

"Will you help me find him?" he pleaded with me.

Sigh… I'm too soft…

"Fine. I'm already late so what's the point? Do you know where he is?"

"I think he was down by the well…"

"Seriously?" I asked, exasperated.

"I've looked everywhere else so…" Sota looked at the ground.

"Well what are we standing here for?"

"Right!"

Sota and I ran over to the dried up well. It was in a little building at the bottom of some stairs. The whole thing just totally freaked me out. I opened the door and walked inside.

"Start searching. Who knows where that fat fuzz-ball got to…"

I walked down the stairs and looked into the well. Gramps had told me some creepy stories about 'The Bone-Gobbling Well'.

_It's just a stupid old well. It can't hurt me. Erasers are worse…_

I turned around. Sota was at the top of the stairs holding Buyo.

"Good, you found him. No I NEED to get to class. My teacher is gonna KILL me."

Sota laughed. Then suddenly his face paled.

"E-Emily? There's something be-" I didn't hear what he said next. Because just then I felt these cold and clammy arms wrap around me and drag me into the well.

"WHAT THE HELL?"


	2. What is this jewel you speak of

I looked down to see a woman holding onto me. But there was something wrong. First, she was naked. Second she had three sets of arms. And third, instead of a body she had a really long tail-bone where her legs should have been.

_What? _

"What joy… What strength I feel….' It rasped.

_Oh god, it talks too?_

"Yes… My flesh returns to me…" It continued.

I looked down and gasped. Something was growing on her back bone tail thing. Flesh and shell was forming to create a long centipede body. I remembered finding centipedes under rocks back at my old home. They had always disgusted me. Now was no different.

"Get away from me!" I yelled, struggling in its grip. That didn't even faze her.

"You… Have it… Yes?"

_I have what…? A late note definitely, but other than that…_

"You freak!" I yelled at it (which is like the pot calling the kettle black, I know) "LET… Me… GO!"

I stuck out my hand and punched it in the face. I watched in horror as its head cracked. The arms holding me broke off and fell into darkness. The rest of her body started to fall as well.

"I… Will… Not…Loose it now… The… Jewel of Four Souls…" She disappeared.

"…Jewel of Four… What?"

Suddenly I started falling. Then my feet touched the ground and I stumbled and fell. I sat up to see that I was covered in dirt. My jeans were ripped at the knees and

My sweater was covered in mud. My hair was falling out of the pigtails I had done that morning.

_Maybe I shouldn't go to school today…_

I stand up and look around. I was standing at the bottom of the well.

_Maybe I just fell in and hit my head? I have done stupider things after all… _

I start searching for a way out. That's when I notice the arm.

_Never mind… It wasn't a dream… My imagination isn't THAT creative._

I climb out of the well and look around. I wasn't in the shrine anymore. Instead I was standing in a beautiful old forest.

"Toto," I breathed, "I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore…"

I walked through the silent forest for a long time. I didn't see any people. After what felt like FOREVER I saw something familiar. It was the old God-Tree that was just behind the house!

_Free at last! I can go and have a hot bath!_

I ran toward the tree and around the other side. But something stopped me dead. On the tree was what looked like a boy. The tree limbs had grown around him, trapping him. There was an arrow in his chest. Mesmerized, I walked up to him. He seemed to be sleeping. As I got closer his features became clearer. He had long, thick white hair, a nose almost like a dogs and funny ears on the top of his head. He was wearing big puffy red pants and a long red shirt. I stepped closer and inspected his ears.

_A headband…?_

I reached up and tugged on his ears. They were REAL! What was this guy? I looked down at the arrow in his chest.

_It doesn't seem right to leave him like this… I'll just…_

I reached for the arrow.

"What are you doing?"

I heard something whizzing through the air and then the thunk, thunk, thunk of the arrows hitting the tree all around me. I whirled around to fight of my attackers… And found myself staring down the shaft of _another_ arrow.

_What is it with these people and their arrows? This is the twenty-first century!... Isn't it? _

"This land is forbidden!" yelled the man holding the bow.

"Be you a stranger?" asked the second one as he began to tie me up.

"Um… I don't know?" I replied cautiously. These people were really frightened, but I had no-clue why.

With me tied up one of them slung me over his shoulder and began walking along a trail.

"You be a light lass…" muttered the guy carrying me.

_Comes with the bird genes…_

I sighed.

"Where are we going?" I asked, bored.

"Shut up!" yelled the guy in front.

_Sigh… And now we wait…_

I started to hum 'Sweet talk, Sweet talk' by the New Pornographers. The guy in front turned around to glare at me. I smiled my biggest 'I'm innocent' smile and continued.

"What is that song?" asked the guy carrying me. "I've never heard it…"

I mock gasped.

"You mean you don't know The New Pornographers?"

He shook his head.

"Well then I'll sing it for you!"

He began to look uneasy.

"Here we go!"

I started.

**A mistake on the part of nature,**

**You're so fabled, so fair, just sit anywhere,**

**I've pencil-sketched the scene,**

**It's feeling byzantine**

**Mistakes on the part of nature,**

**The living proof of what they're calling love,**

**Uncertain sideways streets,**

**Where things that don't match meet**

**A mistake on the part of nature,**

**You are a tall glass, a blast from the past,**

**Where things were simpler then,**

**You ask exactly when**

**A mistake on the part of nature,**

**It's forgiven, moved on, won't wear my son,**

**They said to walk that street,**

**That would feel byzantine**

**Silhouette tell me a tall tale, go, shout it out,**

**Silhouette shout from the top,**

**Sweet talk, Sweet talk**

**Yeah, Sweet talk, Sweet talk**

**Amnesia becomes ambition,**

**Ambition becomes a new sort of,**

**Try name simplicity,**

**Like always byzantine**

**A mistake on the part of nature,**

**It's forgiven, move on, won't wear my son,**

**They said to walk that street,**

**That would feel byzantine**

**Silhouette tell me a tall tale, go, shout it out,**

**Silhouette shout from the top,**

**Sweet talk, Sweet talk**

**Sweet talk, Sweet talk**

When I finished they both starred at me (although I didn't have my guitar with me so I couldn't do the awesome rift).

"Wow… You're good…" complimented the guy carrying me.

"Thanks. It's one of my favorite songs."

The guy in front kept walking, then stopped. He turned around.

"We're here."


	3. Mutants vs Centipedes

They lead me through an old fashioned village and placed me in the middle of the street. A crowd of people dressed like old villagers began gathering, asking my kidnappers what happened.

"You found her in Inuyasha's forest…?"

"Aye, a lass in queerest rags, she is!"

_What's wrong with my Beatles tank top?_

"She's come a spyin', I wager!"

"Then another battle's a-brewin'?"

"She's on O' them kitsune foxes usin' magic to look a girl, I say!"

_All of these guesses and no-one said mutant… Hm..._

I starred around at their clothes and the old wooden houses.

_It's like I'm in a history book... In the Feudal Period... Warring states..._

"Make way, Make way!" a voice shouted, "Lady Kaede, the Priestess, is come!"

Through the crowd walked an old lady carrying a bow. She was wearing high waist red pants and a pretty white blouse. There was an eye patch over her left eye.

"Who are you?" she asked angrily, "Why were you in the forest of Inuyasha?"

_Again with this Inuyasha person... Could that be the tree guy?_

"Eh...? Let me see your face." Said Kaede, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at her. "So, trying to look like a clever one are you?"

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you? Let me go!" I yell struggling away from her.

"You're her image though... My elder sister... Kikyo..."

"What...?"

Kaede had me taken back to her hut. She sat down and started making something to eat.

_That reminds me... I'm starving..._

"Kikyo was the village priestess... And it's protector..." said Kaede, sitting down across from me. "That was over fifty years ago. She died when I was but a child..."

She looked so sad. I all of a sudden wanted to reach out and comfort her. Kaede was silent while she finished making soup. She then divided it into two bowls and handed me one. I stared down at it. Kaede looked at me expectantly.

"What's wrong? Not hungry?" she asked me.

"Well there is this little issue of being tied up..." I flapped my hands behind me, still bound.

"Oh."

She untied me and sat down to eat. I lifted the bowl to my nose and sniffed it. Someone but hallucinogens in my food when I was at the Institute. I'll always remember that smell. It seemed safe so I took a sip. It was so GOOD! Or maybe I was too hungry to care... I need a lot of calories to function properly. When I finished I looked up at her.

"I'm not in Tokyo anymore... am I...?"

Kaede looked up at me, surprised.

"I've never heard the name before... Is that the land of your birth?"

_Um... No... Since I'm probably a test tube baby..._

"I guess you could say that... Because I thought that I should get going..."

"How did you get here?" Kaede asked curiously.

"WELL! I was looking for the stupid family cat when something came out of the well and dragged me down, telling me about how it had found its four souls or something... I punched it in the face and it disintegrated. I climbed out of the well and found myself here."

"Four souls..." Kaede muttered, "Tell me, what did this creature look li-" she was cut off by someone screaming outside. Kaede ran to the door/curtain and peeked outside. I was right behind her. The curtain was suddenly ripped off and I got the wonderful image of the insides of a horse forever implanted in my brain. I thought I was going to be sick.

_What has been seen... Cannot be unseen..._

"RUN! A DEMON!" one of the villagers screamed. I looked in their direction to see the centipede lady. Fangs had grown out of her mouth and in them she clutched part of the horse.

"Oh GAWD! That's disgusting!" I yelled over the noise. Centipede lady's head snapped around at the sound of my voice.

_That was a bad idea..._

"Give me the Jewel of Four Souls!" she screeched, flinging herself towards me. I turned to Kaede.

"That's what she was babbling about in the well too." I informed her. Kaede looked at me incredulously.

"You have the Jewel?" she asked me.

"Not since I last checked!" I yelled back.

Centipede lay was closing in fast, taking out anything in her way.

_She... Only wants me... I gotta protect these people! Even if they did kidnap me..._

Adrenalin surged through my veins. My heart began beating hard, 'till I could hear it.

B-dump, B-dump, B-dump.

"How do we stop it?" I asked Kaede.

"Neither spears nor can bows penetrate its shell... But if we can lead it to the old well..."

"Great! But where is that?"

"See that forest?" she asked, pointing to a section that was glowing.

"The glowing one?"

"Yes- Did you say-" she began, but I was already walking toward the Centipede demon.

"Hey Ugly! You were looking for me?" I yelled at it. The village became dead silent. I could hear them whispering.

"What's she doing?"

"She'll be killed!"

"Stupid foreigners..."

The demon swung around to face me.

"Give it to... Me..."

"You gotta catch me first! See ya!" I waved and took off running. I was going fast, fast, fast! Mutants can do this. I ran past fields and into the trees, the demon close behind me. (Note: Some of you may be wondering why I didn't fly. Well in the heat of the moment some things are forgotten.)

"You will not slip away from meeee!"

I turned around.

"You still here?" Behind her I could see the villagers coming with their spears. Which was good, because I had no idea how to fight this thing. I kept running, dodging through the trees that the demon just ploughed down.

"Give me the Jewel of Four Soulssss!"

"Whyyyyyy?" I copied her. I'm pretty good at pissing people of.

She lunged at me, knocking me to the ground. I could feel all of her legs as she kept going.

_I've been run over by a centipede... Gross..._

"Why toy like second rater like Mistress Centipede?" I heard the voice of a teenage boy ask. I looked up. Without realizing it I'd returned to the God-Tree and tree-man. Who at the moment was giving me the superior look.

_Oh no... Tree-Man did not just diss me! Waiddasec... He's ALIVE!_

"Who're you...?" I asked him suspiciously. Doesn't an arrow sticking out of where your heart is usually mean death?

"Destroy her with on blast, Kikyo! After all... You did it to me." He continued, ignoring my question.

_Huh...?_

"My name's not Kikyo. I'm Emily. Do I look like a de-"

"She's coming." He interrupted me.

"DAMMIT!"


	4. Miss Centipede goes to the Shikon Spa

The centipede demon burst out of the trees. It lunged at me and grabbed onto my foot before I could get away.

"Fire!"

Thunk, thunk, thunk.

Three spears imbedded themselves in the demon's back.

"Draw!" I turned to see the villagers pulling on the ropes attached to the spears.

_Safe..._

"Thank you!" I waved at them.

"Really Kikyo... I'm disappointed..."

_Oh for god's sake!_

"Get it through your think head! I. Am. Not. Kikyo. Jesus..."

"Feh. Do you expect me to believe that I wouldn't know the stench of the girl who-!" he suddenly stopped yelling at me. He looked at me closely. "Hm...? You're not her...!"

"No shit Sherlock. Good Job!" I clapped my hands. "My name's Emily. E-Mi-LY."

"I'm a fool. Kikyo looked much more intelligent... And lighter..." He glanced at my baggy sweatshirt. The one that was big enough to hide twelve feet of white feathers.

_I'll give him that. It does make me look fat._

There was more screaming behind me. The demon had broken free while I chatted.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should've been helping them!_

Something grabbed me by the waist and pulled me of my feet. I reached out to hold onto something. Which unfortunately was Tree-Man's hair.

"Let me GO!" I yelled at the demon.

"You let me go!" He yelled at me.

"This body is so weak... I shall devour you whole... Shikon Jewel and all..." hissed the Centipede Lady.

"Is that all you think of? I told you I don't have it!"

"The Jewel...?" murmured Tree-Man.

_You to? EMILY ANGRY!_

"OK, NEXT PERSON TO MENTION THE JEWEL IS GETTING SLUGGED IN THE FACE!" I was mad.

"Give me the Jewel..."

_Grrrrrrr..._

"THAT'S IT! DIE DEMON SCUM!" I let go of Tree-Man's hair and turned around to face the demon. It opened its mouth to expose the set of razor sharp fangs. It took the opportunity and punched her in the mouth, coming away a handful of teeth. And for whatever reason, her arms fell off too.

"That's new Kikyo... But effective..."

I dropped to the ground and turned to face him.

"MY NAME IS EM-" I got cut of when I felt fangs sink into my side. I looked down to see the centipede munching on me. "OWWWWWCHIEEEEE!" I punched it on the top of its head. It let go. Thankfully it wasn't a deep bite. But some blood did come out. Along with a little glowing bead.

"Was that a tracker? Max told me about hers but I didn't know if I had... And I'm thinking out loud aren't I..." Everyone was staring at me.

_Hehehehehe... Opps... _

While I was mentally yelling at myself everything had continued on.

"The Jewel of Four Souls!" exclaimed Kaede.

"Is that what this is all about?" I asked her, pointing at the little glowing thing.

"Yes! Don't let her have it!"

I reached out a hand toward it.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! You were hiding it!" hissed Centipede Lady with delight.

"That Jewel is MINE!" yelled Tree-Man

"Since when Tree-Man?"

"My name is Inuyasha!"

"See how it feels?"

"What...? Just give me the Jewel!" ordered Inuyasha.

"Don't do it Emily!"

I turned to Kaede.

"Why not- AHH!" Just then the demon wrapped her body in front of me and slammed me into the tree, pinning me to Inuyasha. She continued wrapping herself around us until we were totally stuck. Or, until I was stuck. Inuyasha had been trapped the whole time.

"Heh heh heh... 'Inuyasha who seeks the Shikon Jewel...' I have heard of a half-demon by such a name... At last we meet..."

_He's a half-demon? I thought we was a human-lupine hybrid like the Erasers were..._

"Don't insult me, Mistress Centipede. If I'd wanted, our meeting would've been very short... And your last."

"Says the guy stuck to a tree..." I muttered.

"You cannot move, can you demon boy? That's quite a spell you under." Centipede Lady hissed in amusement. She bent down toward the jewel. "All you can do now... Is watch!" her tongue flicked out.

"No! It's MINE!" yelled Inuyasha.

She swallowed it.

"I don't think she cares..." I muttered. My wings were cramping up. I was getting slightly annoyed.

"This cannot be...!" Kaede exclaimed with dismay. "What ill will to us happen now...?"

The demon's whole body shivered. I watched in horror as her severed arms reattached themselves and her fangs grew back in. Then with a great crack her skin peeled off to reveal a brand new girl! Except that most people wouldn't have been happy to have bulging red eyes and long yellow teeth. Hm...

"Ahhh... Such power... Such joy..."

_Such butt-ugliness... _

I gasped when she tightened her centipede body , crushing me.

_I'm gonna die here..._

"Hey," Inuyasha said quietly, "This arrow. Can you pull it out?"


	5. I punch Inuyasha in the face

"Um... Probably..." I reached for it.

"No! You must not!" Kaede ordered. "That arrow contains the spell! You mustn't set him free!"

_Oh..._

"And what do you want, witch?" Shouted Inuyasha angrily, "To become a centipede's dessert?"

I almost asked what was for dinner... But then I realized that would be a stupid question.

"Once her body has digested the Jewel of Four Souls... None of us will be able to stop her!" He finished angrily. Then he looked down at me.

"Well girl? Do you want to die here with me?"

"It would be a pretty stupid way to die..."

_Here goes nothing..._

I reached up and pulled out the arrow. There was a rush of power and then the arrow disappeared. Nothing happened.

_Did I do something wrong...?_

BOOM! The branches holding Inuyasha down exploded outward, destroying the centipede body holding us and throwing me backwards. I rolled a couple feet and then stopped, landing in a crouch. I flexed my shoulder muscles to get out the lingering cramps.

_Sheesh... Now what?_

"You chiiiiiiiilllldddd..." rasped the centipede.

"Old enough for you... Hag!" retorted Inuyasha.

He jumped at her, claws outstretched. "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" he yelled, slashing through the Centipede demon like butter. Inuyasha landed on the ground, bits of demon falling silently around him.

_A single strike... What IS this guy? _

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. The head was still moving.

_Ewwwwwww! _

"ZOMBIE!" I yelled, backing up.

"Do you see a place where the flesh glows?" demanded Kaede, ignoring me and my zombies (can't blame her...) "The Shikon Jewel must still be burning inside her!"

"Um... Yeah...?"

"Unless you remove the Jewel from inside her, she will keep returning for all time!"

_Oh, is that all... Damn..._

"Fine! I'll go and dig though a demon's flesh! Happy?" Still grumbling I walked over to a section of its leg and crouched down. After a minute of reaching around (I won't tell you the details, I blanked them from my mind) I finally pulled out the stupid thing.

"I found it. Can I puh-lease go home now?"

"Be careful with that!" scolded Kaede, walking over to me. "The Jewel of Four Souls gives power to demons."

"Exactly. So there's no reason for you to keep it." I looked up at Inuyasha to see him flexing his claws. "So be a good little girl and hand it over. Before I slice you in two."

_And this is the thanks I get for freeing you? Bah, never do that again will I!_

"Is that all?" I asked him. I mean come ON! Erasers had come up with better threats then that!

"I'll make it simple. If you want to live... Give me the Jewel!"

"No Emily! You mustn't let him have it!" Shouted Kaede from behind me.

"Ya think?" I asked her. I looked down at the thing in my hand.

_This little Jewel... I bet it's had a violent past... Like the Elder Wand in Harry Potter! _

"Do you think I'm to gentle, little girl?" He growled, stepping toward me, "Not when... YOU SMELL OF THE WOMAN WHO KILLED ME!" He roared, jumping at me.

I jumped to the side, rolling my shoulders to unlock my wings from being tightly folded to my back.

"Next time... I'll cut you in half!"

"HA!" I retort defiantly.

He lunges at me again. Right before he hit me I jumped into the air and snapped out my wings, pushing down hard to get airborne. Inuyasha stumbled to a stop. Everyone there stared at me.

"She is... A demon too!" yelled a villager. He sounded scared.

"Demon... Wanting the Jewel for yourself, eh?" asked Inuyasha menacingly, "Die demon!" He jumped into the air and swiped at my face.

_He jumps HIGH! But I can go higher!_

I flapped my wings once and soared up another twenty feet. I started circling. Inuyasha glared up at me. I waved back.

"'Ello down there! How 'bout that weather we've been having, eh?"

He roared and jumped onto a tree and then into the air. Before I had time to react he slashed at me again, taking some of the feathers off my left wing. The white feathers floated down like snow.

_Damn..._

I wobbled, losing my balance. Without my feathers, I can't balance myself. I flapped frantically because, falling forty feet may not kill me but, it still hurts at the end when I go 'oomph'. It's just logical. I spread my wings, trying to slow my fall.

Ten feet to ouch...

I stuck out my legs.

Eight feet...

I hit the ground running, absorbing the shock.

_That went better than expected... Hm..._

Once I had stopped running I unfolded my wing to see what Dog Breath behind me had done. He hadn't cut me but he had taken a lot of my feathers.

_All of my primaries and most of my secondarys... Bastard..._

"Look at what you did!" I turned around to yell at him. "These won't grow back for at least a few hours!"

"GOOD!" He roared, coming at me.

_That's harsh..._

I jumped out of the way. He turned around and came at me again, but I've been fighting Erasers. I ducked under his arm and gave him an uppercut. His head jerked back.

"She actually landed a blow!" yelled one of the villagers.

"But how much longer...?" asked another.

"Tis now or never..." sighed Kaede. She took out a necklace.

"Great! Now we will fight them... With Jewelry!" I yelled at her, dodging Inuyasha's slash to my face. The Shikon Jewel was still firmly in my hand

"Now Die!" Inuyasha ran at me again. I ducked behind a tree at the last second. He cut right through it!

_I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay! I sleep all night and I work all day..._

The tree fell down, trapping me underneath a branch. The Shikon rolled out of my hand.

_Oh no you don't! Get back here!_

"Your mine!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping over the fallen tree. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kaede throw something. A necklace landed around Inuyasha's neck. It was made of black beads with little tooth like things in between.

"Eh?" muttered Inuyasha, tugging on the beads.

"Now Emily!" ordered Kaede from across the clearing. "Utter a subduing word!"

"WHAT! But I-"

"It matters not which! Any word to subdue him!"

_And now I can't think of any! Thanks sooooo much... _

"You... Subdue me?" demanded Inuyasha, aiming for my head, "Don't make me laugh!" I felt his claws just barely miss me.

_...I know a word!_

"SIT BOY!" I yelled at him.

"AUGH!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground. He struggled up into a sitting position.

_Huh...?_

Inuyasha sat up and started pulling on the beads around his neck.

"What...What in all the seven hells is...?"

I sat down beside him and stared at the necklace.

"It's like a shock collar..." I murmured quietly.

"A what?" he asked, still tugging on it.

"Spare your strength, Inuyasha. Not all your power will lift those prayer beads from your neck." Said Kaede, walking over.

"You..."growled Inuyasha, rising to his feet, "You withered crone!" He lunged himself at Kaede, claws out.

"Sit boy! Bad dog, bad!" I ordered him.

He collapsed again. It looked like it hurt. I could almost feel the anger radiating of him.

_Hm... I could really mess with him...This'll be fun!_


	6. We talk about scars and stuff

"Alright shows over." said Kaede, waving away the villagers. "You may return to the village. And you," she said, turning to me "Need to get those wounds checked."

I looked down at where I had been bitten.

_Oh yeah... I forgot about that!_

Back at the village everyone was working to rebuild houses and replant crops. It seemed like this happened often. I was sitting inside Kaede's little house. A group of village children had gathered outside the doorway and were peering through the woven mat curtain.

"Here, let me see that wound. Some healing herbs should take care of it..."

"Ok. I'll take off my jacket." I slid my wings through the slits I had cut in the back. I was wearing nothing but a plain black tank top. The kind where the straps go down the middle of your back, not on your shoulder blades. It was there that my wings were attached to my back. I shivered and fluffed out my wings to fold them around my shoulders. I inspected the area where _somebody_ had ripped out the feathers. All ready I could see the beginnings of new ones. The kids at the door gasped when they saw me. Kaede ignored them and continued working on me. After a while Inuyasha sulked in and sat down at the far end of the room. He glared at me.

"Demon..." he spat.

I sighed. "I'm not a demon. I'm a human-avian hybrid."

He starred at me like I had just spoken Yiddish (not that I know Yiddish...).

"What?"

"When I was born a group of people infused my DNA with bird genes. I'm 98% human and 2% bird. Does that make sense?"

"Uh... Sure."

I almost burst out laughing. For a half demon, he sure did act like a teenage boy!

"And... Done!" said Kaede, finishing with the bandage. "Although you will likely have a scar."

"That's nothing! I have tons of scars from fights with Erasers! Uh... Erasers are guys that are part wolf. They work for the people that created me and other experiments. When my friends and I escaped they came after us." I rolled up the edge of my shirt a bit, showing the long scar that wrapped around the front of my waist. "See? This is from when I got into a fight with a group of Flyboys. They're like Erasers but stronger. And this one," I turned around and pulled aside the back of my tank top, to show the long white scar that stretched from beside my neck to down and under my wing joint. "Is from when I was in Germany and I got attacked by another experiment that was created to beat my friend Max. She won and it turned on me. Max and everyone thought I had died and left me there. But I don't blame them. I probably looked very much on the dead side." I finished, turning around to face them again.

"Wow..." muttered Inuyasha from the corner.

"So you don't think that I'm a demon?"

"...No... Your blood smell's mortal..."

"This is good and all but what a place we're left in, eh? Now that the Shikon Jewel has appeared again in this world...The evil beings who desire its power will soon be flocking here."

"So... Demons and stuff?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes... But also men... Who are sometimes worse..." she was silent for a minute. "In this era of war and chaos, the powers of the Jewel of Four Souls can make any ambition a reality."

"Hey you," I said to face Inuyasha, "Why do you want the Jewel so much? You seem pretty strong, so why would you need more power?"

He remained silent and turned to face the wall.

"He's only a half-demon." Kaede informed me, packing away her doctoring stuff. Inuyasha's whole body tensed. He turned around angrily and punched a hole in the floor.

"Old hag... Do you think you know me? You've been acting awfully familiar since we met!" He exclaimed in anger.

Kaede looked surprised. "Then you really... Don't know? I am Kaede, sister of Kikyo, the woman who trapped you."

"Kaede...?"

"It's been fifty years, and some of us _do_ grow older..."

"You were that little brat...?" he stopped to think. "Then Kikyo... Must be even more withered than you!"

"My elder sister is dead." Said Kaede sadly, "The very day she put that spell on you."

_Coinquidink? I think not..._

"The little witch kicked it, eh?" Inuyasha flopped back on the floor "Nice to hear some good news!"

"Inuyasha! That's so rude!" I exclaimed indignantly. Death, anyone's death, that wasn't acknowledged, bothered me.

"Inuyasha... I wouldn't start celebrating so soon..." stated Kaede tiredly. She turned from where she was making stew to look at me. "There is still the matter of Kikyo's reincarnation... Wouldn't you say, Emily?"

"Um... I don't-" I started.

_Your outward likeness, your mystic abilities and the Shikon Jewel hidden in your body... There could be no other explanation. You were born to protect that Jewel._

Kaede's words kept running through my head as I fingered nervously the jewel on a chain around my neck.

"She can't be right... If I had Erasers wouldn't have been able to touch me..." muttering to myself I walked down the dirt road that ran past the little village. When the villagers saw me they stopped what they were doing and bowed to me. I could hear them talking about me.

"They call her Lady Kikyo reborn!"

"She does have a regal bearing..."

_Gah! Leave me alone!_

They didn't leave me alone. Instead they started piling food into my arms.

"No- You need this for yourself- stop!"

They finally did. But now I had a giant pile of food to deal with...

_Hm... Must find Inuyasha! He must be hungry after a fifty year tree nap!_

I found Inuyasha sitting with his back to me in a leafless tree, staring into space. I took an orange out of the bag that the villagers had given me and chucked it at him. Without missing a beat he reached around behind himself and caught it.

_Impressive... _

"What do you want?" he asked me, turning around. "And what's with all that food?"

"Offerings from the villagers. Come down and share it with me."

He stared at me for a moment and jumped down. I sat down and leaned back against the tree, careful not to crush my wings

"What're you planning?" he asked me suspiciously.

"Nothing. Should I be?" I countered.

He glared at me for a second then got out a carrot and bit into it.

"Nom." I murmured quietly.

Inuyasha glanced at me and then took another bite.

"Nom." I said, a bit louder this time.

Every time he took a bite, I would do that. Until he was radiating pissed-of-ness.

"No-"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?"

"No... Do you hate me?" I asked him quietly.

"You make me retch!" he shouted angrily.

"Hey," I said calmly, "I'm Emily. Not Kikyo. Got that?"

He said nothing.

"So van we just get along? Please?" I continued. I didn't really like this guy that much, BUT! If he just cooled it, I bet that we could get along...

"Feh." Inuyasha stood up. "You think I'm a fool?"

_Um... Well..._

"Do you think I care who you are? I won't show mercy when it's time to take the jewel!"

I thought about that for a minute.

"You know, it won't matter if you show me mercy or not... 'Cause if I say 'sit'..."

"ARGH!" (Woomph in background)

"Oh god! Sorry! I didn't mean it, really!"


	7. There's a hole in my chest, dear Emily

That night I was on the floor of Kaede's house, huddled under a blanket. I had asked her if I could just sleep in the tree but she wouldn't let me. Respect thy elders.

_It's been two days... I wonder if anyone's noticed..._

Sometimes I would go on trips by myself that could last for a few days, but I always told somebody that I was leaving. They were probably thinking that I had been taken back to the Institute (my little version of hell).

_Tomorrow... I'll find a way home tomorrow..._

I drifted off to sleep. I didn't see the unnatural crow at the window, or the half-demon that scared it away.

_In my dream I was running down the long hallway the separated me from freedom. Behind me were a group of Erasers, hungry for my blood. I sped up, running faster than them. Even though I was only eleven. I remembered this. It was right after they first brought me to the Institute. I had gotten away from the Whitecoats that worked there. I was almost at the door. Suddenly the lights went out. I stumbled to a stop, trembling. I had always been afraid of the dark. Or, at least, what could hide in it... I felt a claw rake down the back of my leg. I screamed as loud as I could. I heard a human voice coming up from behind me._

"_Don't kill her! We may still learn something from her!"_

_The Eraser dropped me. I crawled forward in the darkness fighting the tears in my eyes. No! I'm so close! Someone lifted my arm and jabbed me with a needle. The darkness started spinning in my eyes. I lay still on the ground. The lights flickered on. The last thing I saw that I was lying in a puddle of my own blood, the face of an Eraser mere inches away._

I woke up screaming, trying to remember where I was. Behind me I could hear someone grunting and shifting around. Kaede. I must have woken her up.

"Sorry." I whispered, my voice hoarse. "Bad dream. Go back to sleep."

I fell asleep. I didn't dream again.

The next morning I woke up to see the light streaming through the window. The fire had burned out and the embers were glowing merrily. It was a beautiful day outside.

I felt like death warmed over.

I got up and pulled on my sweater, ignoring my body's protests. I stumbled outside into the bright light and looked around. The villagers were already out and working, but the stopped to stare at me as they passed.

I glanced around quickly for Inuyasha and seeing that he wasn't around I jogged down the road and out of town. I slowed to a walk once I was in the trees. I walked down the trail, trying to remember the path back to the well.

_If that's how I got here, then that's how I'll leave!_

I was walking down the trail, humming a song randomly, when I felt two hands wrap around my waist and tug me back. I immediately started struggling and brought my foot up to kick my attacker in the place that the sun don't shine. He yelled and I felt something cold and sharp press into my neck.

"No of that now." He growled. From inside the bushes came more men dressed in ratty armour. He pressed the knife deeper into my neck. "Behave... Or else!"

I said nothing.

They dragged me through the forest to an old house. Inside where more men and a really big bald guy that they were serving. The guy holding me threw me to the ground and pinned me there.

"A girl..." mutters could be heard all around the room. It was disgusting.

"We bring the foreign girl, just like you ask, Boss!" said the guy pinning me down.

The big troll guy took a loud slurp of tea and burped.

"Just who the hell are you guys? What do you want with me?" I asked loudly.

"The Jewel..." mumbled Troll Guy.

"What..?" I asked, worried. How did he know that I had it?

"Give me... The Shikon Jewel..."

Everyone was silent. I struggled onto my knees and looked closely at the guy. There was something not right about this guy...

"Give it to me." He mumbled again.

"You're like a broken record." I scoffed.

He suddenly sprang forward a lot faster than I expected and grabbed me by the neck. He then ripped the Shikon Jewel from around my neck and dropped me on the floor.

"Hey...!" I shouted and reached for the dangling Jewel. "Give it-"

Suddenly a sword imbedded itself in the floor, inches from my face. I sprang back, into a crouch.

"Huh..." Troll man muttered. "Hold her down..."

Two men jumped up and grabbed my arms, holding me out. Troll Man raised his sword. I closed my eyes.

_I don't wanna die! I need help!_

I heard the sword swish through the air and the impact when it cut. But I was fine. I opened my eyes and saw that the guy holding my right arm had been cut along his neck. Blood was spurting out of the wound and covering me. He fell with a thump, dead. I gasped, choking on the smell of his blood.

"Huh..." said Troll Man, scratching his bald head. "Made a *burp* mistake..."

He raised his sword and swung again, this time hitting the other guy holding me. Free, I ran backwards, looking for a weapon.

"You... DIE!" he roared, chasing after me and swinging his sword. He decapitated another man.

"Master! What are you doing!" yelled one of the other men as he got out of the way.

I ran to the far wall and picked up a spear.

_It's longer than a sword!... How do I fight with this?_

I raised my spear and pointed it at the oncoming troll. He slowed down when he saw it pointed at him.

"Ha! A spear is longer than a..." I trailed off as he raised his sword and cut my spear in two.

_DAMMIT!_

He raised his sword again and brought in an arc down towards my head.

_This is the end..._

Suddenly there was a loud crack. I opened my eyes to see someone's back. Someone wearing red clothes with silver hair. Inuyasha stood in front of me, claws out, the broken sword lying on the ground.

_Inuyasha...?_

"Who would dare...?" asked one of the men.

"Inuyasha?" I asked cautiously. "Did you... Come to save..."

"The Jewel! Where's the Jewel?" he demanded, whirling around to glare at me.

"Me..."

"What?"

"Never mind..."

Inuyasha turned to face Troll Guy. I stood up behind him.

"So... You're here..." he said, covering his nose. "What a vile stench... The smell of a half-decayed corpse!"


	8. Demons are sparkly

_What?_

"Show yourself, Crow Demon!" he roared, jumping up and slashing at Troll Man's chest armour. It broke in two and fell away. But where his heart should've been was a bloody gaping hole. Inside that hole was a crow with razor sharp teeth and three eyes. It cawed evilly.

I almost hurled.

Everyone screamed in horror.

"Been eating chest al night, eh?" said Inuyasha quietly. "To make yourself a cozy little nest..."

"The master... He's dead?" asked one of the men.

"I THOUGHT he was acting a might strange!" exclaimed another.

The demon cawed again, like it was laughing.

Inuyasha lunged at the demon and stuck out his hand.

_Is he going to...?_

He thrust his hand into the dead body's chest and right through to the other side. The crow demon flew out of the hole, something sparkly in his beak.

"The Jewel!" shouted Inuyasha. "Get back here!" he picked up the head of my broken spear and threw it at the demon. It missed and the demon flew higher. Inuyasha turned around to glare at me. Then is eyes widened when he saw the bow in my hands. I grinned and rolled my shoulder, loosening my wings.

"You said that Kikyo was a good shot, right?"

Outside I took off running and jumped into the air, flapping fast. I could just see the demon a couple dozen feet above me. I reached around behind my back and grabbed an arrow. Carefully I notched it in place. Inuyasha ran below me, shouting.

"Ha can**not **get away!" he yelled.

"Hey! I've only ever used a bow a few times! But I'll try!"

I pulled back on the bow as far as I could and aimed at the Crow Demon. I let go of the arrow. It whizzed through the air right at the demon.

"YES!" I shouted triumphantly.

Then the arrow over shot by a foot and whizzed over the crow.

_Oh..._

"You know," said Inuyasha, jumping up to talk to me, "That demon only feeds on humans so..." he trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

"I'll try again! Jeez... No need to guilt trip me..." I muttered angrily, notching another arrow in place.

_I may not admit it but... Kikyo? If you're in my head somewhere, a little help would be wonderful!_

I aimed at the demon and let the arrow fly. It flew straight and true!

Until the demon flew higher.

"Oh COME ON!" I cursed angrily. "Are you sure that Kikyo was a master of the bow?" I asked Inuyasha.

"Yes! Just like I'm _sure_ that you aren't her!"

_Well sorry..._

So instead of shooting this thing outta da sky, I could only watch in dismay as the crow demon swallowed the Shikon Jewel. It began to morph; wing and skin becoming leathery and its mouth elongating and growing more teeth.

"REALLY? REALLY!" I swore, flying low to the ground. "Hey Inuyasha! What the hell do we do now, eh?"

"We need to destroy it before it absorbs the jewel." he replied, thinking.

"We NEED to stop it before it hurts anybody, forget about that damn Jewel!"

"Shut up, wench." muttered Inuyasha.

Ahead of us the demon was getting away. The pull I could feel from the Shikon Jewel was getting fainter and fainter. Suddenly I heard screaming.

"It's coming from the town!" I shouted, flying faster.

"Wait for me!" ordered Inuyasha.

We got there just in time to see a little boy being picked up by the demon. Wrenched from his screaming mother.

_That thing is a dead crow. Period._

"Oh no you don't!" roared Inuyasha, jumping at the demon. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he slashed at the demon's legs and the boy began to drop. I flew as fast as I could but I couldn't catch him in time. The poor boy fell into the river. I sighed at my own stupidity and dove towards the rushing water, hands above my head like a diver. At the last second I tucked in my wings and entered the water without a splash. I looked around under water until I found the boy floating near the bottom, trying in vain to fight the current. I grabbed him by the arm and swam back towards the surface. I swam over to the bank and plopped the kid on the ground. The little boy was screaming and swatting at his back.

"What is it?" I asked. Then I saw the claw from the crow demon attached to his shirt, tangled in the fabric. It seemed to be struggling to return to the body it came from.

_Hm... It's like with the centipede lady. I can use this!_

I reached out and untangled the claw. Then I took out an arrow and stabbed it through the claw so that it would stay. I notched the arrow and took aim. Inuyasha was still fighting the demon. But every time he cut it, the part just reattached.

_Good. That means that this'll work._

"Inuyasha, get outta the way!"

He turned to look at me.

"MOVE IT!" I shouted, and with a sharp twang, the arrow was gone. As it flew it started to glow a light blue colour. The arrow flew straight and true. It hit the demon in the leg. And then there was a giant explosion of pink light. Beams of light flew in every direction, like shooting stars expanding in a giant web...


	9. I miss hot showers

"Do-do demons usually look like pink fireworks when they die?" I asked Kaede nervously. She had walked over to me just after I fired my arrow.

"Not usually..."

_Great... I just screwed something up, didn't I...?_

Inuyasha landed beside me.

"You!" he exclaimed. "Do you still sense the Shikon Jewel?"

"Yes, hello to you too. Am I okay? Yup, never better! Thanks for asking."I muttered sarcastically. But I did search around for the presence of the jewel.

_Bingo! But it seems so small..._

"That way!" I pointed toward a clump of forest near the edge of the village. Inuyasha took off running towards the trees, me right behind him.

Soon we had entered the trees. Inuyasha seemed surprised that I was keeping up with him, but I ignored him. Instead I was focused on this feeling in my gut, telling me where to go. It was almost like an internal compass.

_Another reason to clump me with the weirdoes... _

"Are you sure that the Jewel is this way, wench?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes- WAIDAMINUTE! Did you just call me wench, dog brains- What's that sound?" I stopped running and looked up to see the HEAD of the crow demon flying at us. Inside of it I could see a small glittering light.

"Found the Jewel." I shouted, dodging to the side.

"Good." replied Inuyasha, smashing the head into the ground. It exploded into creepy little bits. A small, shiny piece flew out and landed at me feet. I bent down to pick it up.

"Is that the Shikon Jewel?" asked Inuyasha hopefully.

I lifted it up and inspected it carefully. It looked like a shard of something.

"Well... I guess it could be a little _piece_ of the jewel..."

"No way..."

"How is this possible?" howled Inuyasha.

We had returned to Kaede's hut and he was NOT happy.

"Enough Inuyasha." sighed Kaede. "What's done is done."

"The Jewel!" he continued. "What happened to the blasted Jewel?"

_I think it got blasted..._

Kaede stopped stirring a pot of something and looked up at the two of us. "When Emily fired her purification arrow, not only did it destroy the demon, but it also shattered the Shikon Jewel!"

_Opps..._

"It could have shattered into ten pieces or a hundred... And now those shards will be scattered all over, just waiting for someone with evil intents to use it!"

_This just keeps getting better and better..._

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. Kaede ignored me.

"Now listen you two. Emily and Inuyasha... You must work together to collect all of the sacred jewel shards! You must not let them fall into the hands of evil spirits!" Kaede ordered.

"Feh..." replied Inuyasha angrily. "Aren't I one of those 'evil spirits' that you were talking about?"

"For now..." muttered Kaede sadly, "There's no other option."

_But... I just want to go home!_

The next day I told Kaede that I needed a bath. I could see it in her eyes that she agreed with me.

_Do I smell that bad...? *sniff* ...Oh, I do..._

"This is freezing!" I yelled, standing neck deep in a small pond. There was a waterfall in the corner and it was surrounded by trees and cliffs. I felt so... Exposed...

"You don't need to force yourself." replied Kaede from the bank. She had built a small fire on the bank and was drying of my clothes. She had also laid out something to wear until they were dry.

I dove under the water and back out again, shaking my wings. Like I had seen birds do in the bird baths at my first home. Fighting that demon had gotten me covered in blood and sweat. And dirt...

_When did I start caring if I was dirty? I spent months on the run with Max and everybody!_

I dove under water and shuck out my wings again.

"This is so COLD!" I shrieked, feeling the water trickle down my body.

_I miss hot showers..._

What Kaede had said kept running through my head.

"_You and Inuyasha must collect the shards of the Shikon Jewel!"_

It just didn't seem possible. I needed to find a way home!

I looked down at myself and, deciding that I was clean enough, folded my wings around my body and started to wade out of the pond. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red and white. I stopped to look at it and gasped.

_Inuyasha is a peeping Tom!_

"Sit pervert!" I yelled, submerging myself in the water. The beads around his neck pulsed slightly and dragged him off of the cliff he had been crouched on and onto the bank near Kaede.

"So..." sighed Kaede, turning to glare at him. "See anything good?"

_Kaede? WTF?_

"That stupid wench..." muttered Inuyasha, sitting up. "I forgot about this necklace..."

I got out of the water and hid behind a big bush. "You pervert!" I shouted again. I started pulling on the clothes that Kaede had lent me. It was the same outfit that she had on, a priestesses clothing, but bigger. And she had thankfully cut slits in the back so I could let out my wings. When I was dressed I walked over to the fire to check on my own clothes.

"Were you thinking that you could steal the jewel shard by coming here?" I asked Inuyasha while folding up my dry jeans.

"Well... At least you seem capable to think..." muttered Inuyasha, turning his back on us.

"You and Emily must combine your powers to find the Jewel shards!" ordered Kaede.

"I know that, you old hag! I said that I would help that wench... For now!"

"Hey you!" I said, sitting down and running my fingers through my hair to get the knots out. "How come you hate me so much?"

He turned to face me and his eyes widened.

_I must look like Kikyo right now..._

"Why such a face?" Kaede asked him.

He didn't reply.

Suddenly I heard a rustling in the bush. Kaede must have heard it too.

"Who's there?" she asked warily.

A lady with a child on her back and another holding he hand rushed up.

"My eldest daughter..."she said. "She's suddenly fallen ill!"

"I must return to the village!" exclaimed Kaede, turning to face me and Inuyasha. "Try not to fight..."

And with that, she was gone.


	10. Yura the hair dresser

**Chapter 10**

I sighed and sat down on a rock to tie up my hair again. Running my fingers through my long black hair I couldn't help noticing how peaceful it was just sitting there. No cars, no sirens; just silence. I took one of the elastics off my wrist and began to tie back my hair in a pigtail.

"What's that?" asked Inuyasha, looking at my hair tie.

"Elastic. It's for tying your hair back." I replied. "Here." I tossed him the other one to look at.

I was just finishing my first pigtail when I heard a noise.

Thwap!

"Ow!"

Splash...

I sighed and turned to look at him. Inuyasha was rubbing his hand and looking quite surprised.

"It was stretchy, but it burned me!" he said in surprise.

I just sighed, shook my head and pulled out my pigtail and tied all my hair back in a ponytail.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably beside me. I turned around to find him glaring at me.

"Those clothes." he said. "Take them off."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I swung my wing out and whapped him upside the head. "SIT YOU PEVERTED DOG!"

"ARGH!" Inuyasha yelled as me was sat (hard, I might add).

I stood up and grabbed my clothes.

"Where are you going, wench?" he asked angrily, spitting out dirt.

"Home." I replied, fuming.

_Men are pigs..._

"When I said 'Take off those clothes.' I meant change them!" he said.

"Because I look like Kikyo?" I demanded, whirling around to face him.

"...No..." he muttered, crossing his arms and turning away from me.

_Just like a teenage guy... He is a demon, right?_

I continued walking away. I was going to find a way back to my own time!

"If you're leaving." Inuyasha shouted after me, "At least leave the Jewel Shard!"

"Sit." I replied. "See ya!" I waved at his unmoving body.

_I'm an idiot... Already lost... STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID!_

I sighed as I walked down the trail for what seemed like the thirteen time. I continued down the trail until I came upon a little clearing. There was the well!

"YES!"

I ran up to it and peered down into the darkness. At the bottom were the bones of the centipede demon.

_I came here through this well; I should be able to get back through it too!_

I looked down again and shuddered. It was small and dark and sharp at the bottom. My heart started to beat faster at the thought of going down into its depths. I turned around and sat down, leaning against the ancient wood.

"I'm so weak..." I muttered to myself, smiling sadly.

I looked up at the trees and the clear blue sky and sigh. A pair of birds flew overhead. Then suddenly their song was cut off as they were sliced to pieces.

"What?" I stood up to go investigate, wincing as some invisible thing cut the skin on my cheek, drawing blood. Then another caught on and tore the fabric of my kimono!

_What's going on here?_

I looked around and gasped. The clearing was covered with hairs; criss-crossing to form a web!

_How did I not see them before?_

I heard a twanging sound to my left and spun around to face it. A petite girl with short black hair wearing a _very_ revealing dress was swinging down on the hairs. She stopped and stood on one of the strands and stared at me.

"So..." she said with an airy voice. "You can see my hair net?"

I just stared at her. What the hell was going on?

"Though simply seeing it will not help you!" she smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, totally lost.

"I am Yura of the hair." she replied. "Although I won't be surprised if you don't remember it; for your life is about to end!" she said happily, swinging her hand up. The hairs were connected to her fingers! The evil strands collected around me and tore at my clothing. I felt one go down my shirt and yelped. The hair came out tied around the pouch holding the jewel shard!

"Give it back Bitch!" I yelled, surprised at my swearing.

Yura ignored me and opened the little pouch.

"Oh my!" she cried in dismay. "Just look at what you've done to the precious Jewel!" she turned to look at me and pulled out her sword. "You may die now!"

I backed up as fast as I could and bumped into the well. The sword was inches from my face when I fell backwards and into the well. I could see the sharp ended of the bones and I knew I was going to die.


	11. Apology

I'm really sorry for anyone that was reading this, but I've decided to stop it. I started to write it when I wasn't very far into both series, and at the time I really enjoyed them. But in the end, I ended up not really caring for either.

I really want to thank anyone who favorite/followed this story, or wrote a review. Things have been tough for my family lately, and I can't really put into words how much positive feedback helped. So really, thank you so much!

This story is up for adoption, should anyone want to continue it.

Thanks for reading,

Words and Fire


End file.
